Be My Teddy Bear
by cocopuffz
Summary: Sam breaks up with Kurt, leaving him humiliated and embarrassed. With a little help from Quinn and the cheerios, they make up a plan:  Find a fake boyfriend to make Sam jealous.  The lucky winner: Puck.  And he's not too happy about it.
1. Chapter 1

**First off, I have to thank my beta, Jenelric, for beta-ing this for me. It wasn't an easy task, and it probably burned out her eyes. Anyway, this is my first Glee fic, so don't mind the suckage. Just enjoy lots of FakeBoyfriend! Puckness. I hope you like the first chapter, and please do read and review, tell me what you thought.**

**Chapter One: Breakup Blues.**

When Kurt Hummel imagined his first experience with having a boyfriend, he never would have thought it would end like this. He'd imagined loving, lingering kisses being placed on his lips between classes and late night rendezvous to the park in the middle of the night. But yet, there Sam stood in front of him, saying words that Kurt couldn't comprehend. All he saw was Sam's mouth moving in what seemed like slow motion. He pictured it as it would have looked like in a movie, and he almost laughed out loud. Then he heard the next two words.

"It's over."

The low mono toned words split through his head so fast, it sent a fast flash of light into his eyes, momentarily blinding him. Kurt stumbled back a little, squeezing his eyes shut. Shaking his head lightly, he tried to comprehend all the thoughts, which made his head throb even more. He heard Sam's footsteps come up beside him.

"I...I don't get it," he muttered, forcing his eyes open. Sam stood beside him, one hand hovering above his shoulder, quivering slightly, as he hesitated whether to put it there or not. Kurt made the decision for him by smacking the muscular hand away and stood up straight, taking a deep breath. He could feel blood rush to his cheeks, flushing them a deep crimson color. He wiped at them furiously.

"Four months," he said bitterly, spitting the words at Sam. "Four months, and you decide this now?" He twisted around, crossing his arms over his chest. Sam stepped up closer behind him, so close that his chin was floating over his left shoulder. "Why?" He whipped around, startling Sam, making him jump back a little.

As Kurt watched him, Sam shifted nervously, running a hand through his shaggy blond hair. He licked at his dry, cracked lips, contemplating what to say. His eyes quickly shifted from Kurt to the near-empty hallway, making sure no one else was listening in.

"There's someone else." His voice was low and controlled, hazel eyes lifting up to glare at Kurt.

Kurt felt his heart drop in his chest. "Who is he?" His voice came out as a slight squeak, and he closed his eyes, mentally telling himself to keep his emotions under control. He sucked in his lower lip and chewed on it gently, forcing his eyes open to look at Sam.

He paused, lifting a hand to rub at the back of his neck. "Actually, her name is Anita."

Kurt felt himself sinking into the locker, his lips trembling slightly. "But...you're gay," he breathed.

"Shut up!," he hissed angrily. "I'm not...like you." He ignored Kurt's pained look of betrayal, and continued. " This was fun and everything, but," he paused once more, his eyebrows furrowing in thought, "we both knew it wouldn't last." He straightened his posture, holding his shoulders back with a new air of dignity.

"I think it's just best we pretend this never happened." He took a large step forward, and Kurt slunk back into the lockers once more. Sam brought his mouth down to Kurt's ear. "Ever." His hot breath was a painful contrast to the icy tone in his voice, which held an edge of a threat in it. He held his stature for a moment before pushing himself up straight his upper lip curling up into a sneer. Tugging at the collar of his football jacket, he twisted around, nodding absently to a small freshman passing by.

Kurt, still shaky, pushed himself up. "Don't worry," he hissed, throwing his messenger bag over his shoulder. "How can I pretend to know about something that wasn't even real in the first place?" With that, Kurt turned around on his heels, barely missing hitting Sam with the bulk of his bag, and stalked off.

He continued walking until he turned a corner sharply and ducked into the boys bathroom. The door flew open, and he dropped his backpack onto the ground, letting it land with a loud thump against the tile floor. He pressed his back against the door, hands fumbling for the lock. He twisted it clockwise, the satisfying sound of the door being locked brought him a little bit more comfort.

Using his shoulders, he pushed off the door and made towards the sink. His fingers grasped the cool metal faucet, and he twisted it all the way. Cool water poured out of the pipes, making a slight groaning sound, and Kurt placed his hands on either side of the sink, letting all his weight be supported by the linoleum.

He took a few shaky breathes, and lifted his head up to look at himself in the mirror. His usually prepped brown locks were now mussed and spiked in all directions. His eyes were red rimmed, from tears building up. He wiped at his normally lively eyes, until they got too sore.

Four minutes passed before he realized that he had left the water running. Placing two hands together into a cup, he held them under the water, filling his hands up. Then he lifted his hands to his face, dispersing the water in every direction. Most of it hit his face and ran down his neck, the rest hitting the floor, shifting into a small puddle by his feet.

He sucked in a gasping breath and released what sounded like a pained cry. He jerked around and dropped onto the ground, smacking his head off the sink. He hardly noticed, as his chest rose and fell in rhythmic spasms. A drop of water fell onto his cheek. Thinking that the sink had overflowed, he pulled himself up. Only to catch another glimpse of himself in the mirror.

The face that looked back at him was tear streaked, small rivers running down his face. With one sleeve, he rubbed across his face, sniffling loudly, his free hand falling to the sink with a loud smack.

"Don't do this," he said to himself quietly. "You're better than this." But the young man in the mirror obviously disagreed.

"You're Kurt Hummel." Dragging his eyes away from the mirror, he turned to face the door. "He wasn't worth it anyway."

He swung down and grasped for the zipper of his bag. After he successfully opened it, his hands dug in, swirling around the contents of the bag, before pulling out a small black comb. Trying his best to not look at his eyes in the mirror, he started to run the comb through his hair, flattening it stylishly. A few moments passed before he dropped the comb back into his bag and let out a relieved sigh.

"Much better."

Pushing back his shoulders, he bent down and grabbed his bag. Then he reached for the door, unlocking it with a flick of his wrist. Almost immediately a group of young men walked in, throwing Kurt annoyed glances. Ignoring them, Kurt stepped out into the hall, a smile forcing its way over his lips.

"The diva is back!"

He threw his arms up in exclamation and turned around-

To be met by a splash of cherry flavored slushie to his face.

"Should have gotten out of the way, faggot!" Kurt recognized Dave Karofsky's voice over the slushie dripping into his ears. He blinked the substance out of his eyes fast enough to see Karofsky and his band of jocks continuing down the hall, giving each other congratulatory high fives.

He opened his mouth, ready to yell out some reply that would seem witty, when he saw Karofsky move out of the way and Kurt caught a glimpse of Sam, his face erupted into hesitant laughter. Kurt felt his heart break into two, and felt more tears well up in his eyes.

"Oh, My God, Kurt!"

He didn't need to turn around to know the voice belonged to Mercedes. He cocked his head to the side, anyway, confirming his belief. She came up behind him, hands on her hips, with one hip jutted out. His eyes lifted to meet Mercedes concerned eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked, moving a hand up to wipe away a puddle of slushie that had fallen onto his shoulder.

"I'm fine," Kurt snapped, whipping a hand up to meet hers, smacking it out of the way. "Just the usual slushie harassment," he added, a little more gently. A forced smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, but Mercedes saw right through it.

Her eyes darted over to where Sam and the others stood, still roaring with laughter. "Did Sam do this to you?"

A few seconds passed before Kurt nodded slowly, feeling bits of slushie run down the front of his shirt.

"Why would he do that?" she asked angrily.

Even though Sam had just dumped him, Kurt still felt the urge to defend Sam's actions, to let Mercedes know that it wasn't his fault. But every ounce of energy had left him, the drama from the previous half hour making him physically tired. He shrugged one shoulder lazily. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Oh hell no!" Mercedes' voice broke through the hallway, attracting the attention of some of the football players. "Nobody slushies my boy and gets away with it!" She twisted around and started marching determinedly towards the small group.

Kurt lunged forward and grabbed her wrist, stopping her halfway there. "Mercedes, don't," he said hastily, pleadingly. His fingers tightened around her wrist in a desperate attempt to make her stay.

"Give me one good reason," she replied, her eyes still searching for Sam. "He's your boyfriend Kurt. He shouldn't be treating you like this." She flung his hand off. "I'm gonna have a little talk with Samuel."

"Wait!" Kurt called again, jumping in front of her. She started to object again, when Kurt blurted out; "He's not my boyfriend anymore."

Mercedes raised a plucked eyebrow, scrutinizing him. "Say what?"

"We broke up." He lowered his head a little. "There was someone else."

Mercedes took a step towards him, her eyes narrowed in sympathy. "Whoever he is, he will never be as good as you."

"Actually, he is a she."

"WHAT!" She screeched, startling a few people passing by. Kurt placed a hand over her mouth quickly and pulled her towards a row of lockers, his hand vibrating as she attempted to speak past the barrier.

"Shush!" He hissed, his hand still pressed firmly against her mouth. When he felt her mouth stop moving, he slowly removed his hand.

"When did this happen?"

"About..." Kurt paused and wiped his hand on the front of his jeans, grimacing a little. "Half an hour ago." Seeing Mercedes eyes flare up, he held his hand up again, silencing her. "I'm fine. He wasn't who he thought he was, and that's fine."

Mercedes threw her hands up into the air. "It is not okay to date someone for four months then dump them for someone else." She threw a pointed glance at Sam. "Especially for the opposite gender!" Before Kurt could protest, she reached into her back pocket and pulled out her pink cell phone. Flipping open the cover, her fingers started flying across the key pad.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked in alarm.

Her attention still on the screen, Mercedes shook her head. "I'm notifying the group. This is an emergency." She lifted one hand from the phone, using it to flip her hair back over her shoulders.

"No!" Kurt yelled, his hands rushing forward to grab the phone. But Mercedes stepped aside, letting Kurt fall into the lockers.

"And..." Mercedes started, pressing one more key, "Send." She tucked the phone away and looked up at Kurt, who was panting slightly, his face flushed red.

"Why did you do that!" he exclaimed, slumping down against the lockers. "All I need is for Glee practice to turn into sympathy hour." His head dropped against the locker, and he winced. "This day has been just great."

Mercedes clicked her tongue. "Kurt please, I doubt everyone will sympathize with you. Half of them will probably make fun of you." Comfortingly, she put a hand on his shoulder and spun him around.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Kurt didn't object when she pushed him towards the girls bathroom, despite a few glances of confusion from other students. He was so lost in his thoughts that he barely heard Mercedes talking to him again.

"Besides, how bad can it really get?"

He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

* * *

That afternoon, Kurt was the last to arrive to Glee practice, feeling a bit fresher with a new shirt on. He trailed behind Mercedes, who seemed to be much more bubbly than usual. The students had all been talking to one another. Mike and Matt were in the corner practicing dance moves, while Rachel was in the front of the room with a confused looking Finn. She had her finger pointed steadily on his chest.

"We need to practice our routine more, Finn," She scolded, shaking her head in disappointment.

"But why?" Finn asked, spreading his arms out.

"Your abnormally tall structure is interfering. I can't move left if your whole body is blocking me. You're taking away my spotlight." She flipped her hair over her shoulders, flashing everyone a toothy grin. Then, focusing her attention back on Finn, she moved in closer to him. "But you're still cute, no matter what."

In the back, Quinn rolled her eyes and turned her head to Santana and Brittany, the former imitating Quinn's expression.

As soon as Kurt walked into the room, everyone stopped talking and, one by one, slowly turned their heads toward his direction. He was met with an array of expressions.

Rachel had stepped away from Finn, her eyes dropping to the floor. Finn raised a hand and scratched at his head nervously.

The cheerios all had amused smiles planted on their faces, except for Brittany, who was staring off into space.

"Well if it isn't the Mayor of Dumps-ville." Puck's voice broke through the silence, startling Kurt. He looked over to where his voice had come from to see Puck straddling a chair, his arms folded across the seat.

"Shut up, Puck," Quinn replied, leaning over to give him a smack on the head. Puck let out a mock cry, his eyebrows furrowing.

Kurt locked eyes with Quinn's, who nodded to him, crossing her arms over her chest. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rachel sidle over, and mentally prepared himself for her barrage.

"I heard what happened," she started, placing a hand on his arm. "Actually, by now, I think the whole school knows." She threw glances around the room, seeing people nod in agreement.

"Anyway," she cleared her throat. "I wanted to tell you that we, the members of Glee club, support you fully. And if you need to talk to any of us, we'll be here for you."

Kurt opened his mouth to respond, but found he couldn't find the right words. "Thank you," he finally squeaked, shifting from foot to foot.

Someone cleared their throat, loudly, and everyone looked over to where Puck was sitting, smiling cockily.

"Now that we're done with homo happy hour, can we focus on something else?" He pushed himself off the chair and gave it a small kick, sending it skidding across the floor for a few feet.

"Not so fast, Noah," Rachel warned, clutching his shirt. "As a team, we need to let each other know that we support one another." She gently turned Puck to face Kurt. "Now, seeing Kurt's dilemma, you should tell him how you feel." Leading him over to Kurt, she lifted one hand, while the other went to her chest.

"Now as you all know, I have two gay dads." At the mention of this, half the Glee club rolled their eyes. Ignoring them, she rambled on.

"And as their daughter, I feel that it is my responsibility to support gay rights one hundred percent. Therefore, I feel that we should all support Kurt in his time of need." She threw an annoyed glance towards Puck. "All of us."

"I think Rachel is right."

Everyone looked at each other, trying to place where and who the voice had come from. Confused eyes raced around the room, eventually landing on the door, where Will Shuester stood, his hands tucked into the pockets of his brown jacket. He stepped forward, giving Kurt a small pat on the back.

"We're a team. And teams stick together." He lifted a finger. "And that's why, for your next assignment, I want you to all pick a song that represents how supportive you all are of one another." At the chorus of groans, he shrugged his shoulders.

"But Mr. Shue, Rachel and I have been rehearsing for the last assignment you gave us. You know, the one that's due today?" Finn ran a hand through his hair, letting out a groan of aggravation.

Will raised a skeptical eyebrow. "And you're still rehearsing?"

Rachel's cheeks flushed and she scooted a little closer to Finn. "We've been...preoccupied." Nervously, she tugged at her hair. "With other things."

Will rolled his eyes, far too used to the antics of his students. "That assignment can be put on hold for now, okay?" When none of the teens gave back a receptive answer, he clapped his hands together. "Great. For the rest of the hour, I want you all to think about what songs you're going to use."

"I guess 'Lean On Me' is out," Artie quipped, pulling at his bowtie. He looked up to Tina, who stood behind his chair, and smiled.

"We'll think of something," she answered.

"No," Will stated firmly, and all the kids looked towards him, some startled. "This assignment is to think of something by yourself. It's a solo project."

"But isn't it kind of like, gay, to sing to one another?" Puck asked, earning an offended glance from Rachel and Kurt. He just shrugged his shoulders and went back to picking at the strings of the guitar he was holding.

"It is not, as you so bluntly put it, gay to sing to one another. And may I remind you that you sang to both I, Mercedes and Quinn just last year?" Crossing her arms, Rachel smiled smugly.

"What else was I supposed to do? I wanted into your pants," Puck muttered. He stood up and placed the guitar down gently so that it was leaning against his chair. "Don't get me wrong, I have no problem with expressing my feelings. But can't we do it in our own unique way?"

"Like throwing people into dumpsters," Quinn replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly. I mean, it might not be flowers and candy, but it expresses the fact that I'm annoyed and feel like tossing some nerds into the dumpster." He threw a hand towards Quinn. "I expressed my feelings with her, when she was pregnant."

"By telling me to lay off the junk food."

"I was thinking of your long term health, babe," Puck replied, huffing a little.

"I was pregnant, you idiot!" She smacked him roughly in the shoulder, sending him forward a few steps.

"So I was thinking of our baby's long term health." He stepped over to Will. "Do we really have to do this?"

"Yes." With that one word, he turned and walked over to his desk. He took a seat and started pulling out some stray papers from his bag, placing them neatly onto his desk.

After a few moments of silence passed, Puck let out a loud sigh and plopped into his chair, defeated.

"I for one am too humiliated to sing anything," Kurt said, rubbing at his temples. "Sam dumps me, starts dating a girl, and I'm the one who's left with nothing."

"We could always find you a really cute guy to date- make Sam regret ever dumping you," Tina suggested shyly, looking around the semi-circle for support.

"That is a great idea, Tina!" Rachel squealed, clapping her hands together. "But who to choose?" She tapped at her chin in thought. "There's aren't a lot to choose from. Because of certain people," she coughed loudly towards Puck, "everyone is afraid to come out of the closet."

Kurt lifted a hand up to examine his nails. "There aren't that many gay guys in Lima. Period."

"What about Tommy Lafitte?" Rachel asked. "He's always at my dads PFLAG meetings with his parents." Several people shook their heads and Rachel cocked her head in confusion.

"Tommy Lafitte has bad hygiene. Next." Santana pursed her lips out. When Rachel opened her mouth, Santana held a hand up to her face. "Listen Berry, your suggestions are just plain stupid. So why don't you take Tina and go make your own little group to make suggestion on how to help Kurt, okay? Now leave. The cheerleaders need to have a quick meeting." She twisted her chair around, so that her back was facing Rachel and Tina.

"But Kurt isn't a cheerleader." She protested.

"He's honorary." Quinn snapped back.

"Fine. We'll find the perfect guy for Kurt." Rachel huffed.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure Kurt really wants to date the leader of the chess team," Santana quipped.

Rachel let out a sigh before spinning around on her heels. "You'll be sorry you didn't want our help." She gently grabbed Tina's shoulder. "Let's go. I already have a list of guys from my dads meetings circulating in my head."

When they were out of sight, Santana let out a sigh of relief. "God, I forgot just how annoying she was."

"Does the guy have to actually be gay?" Quinn asked.

"I think it's essential, since, well, you know." Santana replied, pointing at Kurt.

"What if we can get a straight guy to pretend to be gay?"

Santana made a face. "What straight guy, in their right mind, would go out with Kurt?" She placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "No offense, Kurt."

"None taken." He pushed himself off the chair, shrugging Santana's hand loose. "But I like where you're going with this." He ran a hand over his hair, fluffing it up a little. "We need a guy who will top the stud meter. Who will make Sam jealous that he ever left me."

"And he has lips like a teddy bear."

The three pairs of eyes circled towards Brittany, whose mouth was open, jaw hanging slightly down. At their gazes, she shrugged.

"Kurt has lips like a teddy bear. They were soft." She winked at him, making Kurt squirm a little as he tried to throw her a nervous wave.

Santana furrowed her eyebrows at Kurt, before lifting her hand up in the air. "More than half the guys in this school suck completely. Like, seriously. Why do you think I keep moving from one guy to another every other day?"

"Not gonna touch that one," Kurt mumbled.

"Whoever does this, he'll need to be brave enough to let his reputation flame out. Who's cool, smart and hot enough to do all of this?" Quinn pursed her lips.

"And be stupid enough to actually risk it all?" Santana seconded.

Quinn shifted in her seat. Around her, Kurt and Santana were already making a list of suggestions. Every few seconds, they would go back and scratch it off, before moving onto the next name. Her eyes were locked on Puck, who was engaged in a conversation with Matt and Mike, imitating badly choreographed Michael Jackson moves. She licked her lips, feeling a smile tug at her mouth.

"I know just the guy."

* * *

"No! Absolutely no way!"

Puck was standing in front of Quinn, his face flushed, breathing heavily. "How could you even ask me to do something like this!"

Quinn folded her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall, letting out a loud sigh. "Because Kurt is our friend, who we care about." She raised her eyes to meet his. "I thought you'd wanna do something to, you know, show your support. You should be honored that I chose you for this."

Puck raised a hand, slamming it into the wall. "He's your friend, not mine. Besides, this request is just ridiculous. I'm not going to pretend to be..." he lowered his voice. "Gay, just to help him out. You have any idea what that would do to my reputation?"

"I thought you were the one who could wear a dress to school and still be cool." When Puck didn't answer, she went on. "Do you have a problem with gay people?"

"What! No!" He cocked his head, lips pursed. "I mean, I wouldn't object if you felt like making out with...Rachel." His eyes glinted with a deviancy, as he licked his lips.

"Oh, Ew!" She smacked him in the chest. "Like she would be my first choice." At Puck's expression, she waved her hands in the air. "Anyway, if you do this, I promise I'll make it up to you."

Her hands reached over and grabbed at his shirt, tugging him closer. Puck didn't object, and he leaned forward, placing one hand on the wall behind her to balance himself. His face angled down, his lips nearly touching hers. Quinn could faintly make out the scent of grape slushie.

"Really?" He asked, running his nose down to her throat, and feeling Quinn nod.

"But if you don't," she replied, placing two hands on his chest and pushing him back. "Then you won't get any." She pushed him back a little farther, feeling his body tense in refusal.

"That's it?" He asked, letting out a loud laugh. "That's your threat?" When Quinn nodded, he backed up a little more. "I'm Noah Puckerman." He pointed a finger at his chest. "The Puckasauras. I can get any girl that I want."

Quinn heard herself scoff a little. "Oh, really?"

"Anygirl. No girl can resist the Puckerman's charm. You'll see how ridiculous you're being. You will!" He punched the air, before jogging down the hall, not stopping to push a freshman into his locker.

When he was out of sight, Quinn pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number.

"Santana? I need your help."

* * *

"Give me one good reason why I should help you."

Quinn opened her mouth, ready to say something to Santana, when the Latina held up a finger, stopping her cold.

"I mean, first you steal my man, he knocks you up, you get kicked off the cheer-leading squad, which wasn't so horrible, because I got your position." She smiled smugly. "We basically hate each other. So why should I help you?"

"Because as much as you hate me, I can't say I hate you as much." Feeling suddenly uncomfortable, Quinn folded her arms over her stomach. "I know the past year, we've been through a lot. Don't you think it's time to bury the hatchet?"

"What hatchet?" Brittany asked. Quinn threw the blonde an irritated glance, about to say something to her, when Santana stepped in front of Brittany, getting back into Quinn's face.

"Only if I can bury it in your back," she hissed. "After all, you know what it's like to stab someone in the back, don't you?" She dropped her hand to Brittany's side, and the two of them linked pinkies, a silent defense built up between them.

"Puck hurt you, I know. This might be our only chance to get back at him. After everything he has done to you, wouldn't you like to get a little payback?"

Santana silently contemplated this, her jaw tensing slightly.

"If I did this, it wouldn't change anything between us." She finally said a couple moments later.

"I wouldn't expect it to." Quinn felt a small tinge of sadness rush through her body. She cleared her throat and sent a small smile towards the two cheerleaders. "So, are you in?"

"Well, it would be pretty funny to see Puck make out with another guy." Santana held out her free hand, and Quinn took it, her fingers tightening the grip.

"We're in."

* * *

"So how would you like to go out Saturday night?"

Gale Carson turned around to see Puck standing behind her, his tall stature towering over her five foot frame. She started a little, and dropped one of her books. Puck's hand dove out in time to stop it from hitting the floor, and he held it towards her, an arrogant expression on his face.

"I...uh..." She fumbled for words, her mind racing thoughts through her mind.

Puck traced her cheek with his finger, sending chills down her spine. She felt her legs starting to give out, and leaned against the wall.

"Aren't you dating Quinn Fabray?"

Puck's jaw tensed at her name, but he hid it behind a tight smile. "We're...seeing other people." Lifting a strand of her hair, he twirled it through his fingers.

Gale's heart pounded in her chest. "I would love to," she started, seeing Puck's eyes light up in anticipation.

And then she saw Santana Lopez.

She was standing behind them, with two more cheerleaders flanking her. Her dark eyes burned holes into Gale, her lips curling into a snarl. Slowly, she started to shake her head, the threat obvious.

"But I have to...wash my dog!" She pushed past Puck and headed down the hall, feeling Santana stare after her with a triumphant grin.

Puck started after her but stopped as soon as his eyes met with Santana's. Beside her, Quinn stood, a cocky smile placed on her face.

"You know, stalking isn't really flattering." He sauntered over to them, shaking his head. "So you're going to threaten the girls I ask out? How...low." He grinned, his voice holding admiration. "Then I'll ask the ones who aren't afraid of you."

"Please," Santana huffed. "Everyone is afraid of us."

"And we know you're not desperate enough to ask out the chess team."

"You know me so well."

"Of course," Quinn snapped. Under her frown, a small smile twitched.

"But there are plenty of MILF's around Lima."

"Not for long." Santana pulled out a cell phone and waved it at him. "Once everyone finds out you have AIDS, no one in Lima will be stupid enough to sleep with you."

"What!" Puck reached out to grab the phone, but Santana stepped away. "I don't have AIDS!"

"You've slept with enough people to make it believable," Quinn said, her voice mocking. When Puck threw her a confused gaze, she clarified. "Everyone knows you've slept with more than half of the school. And that 'Pool Cleaning' business you keep talking about? Yeah, people know that's just a rouse to get their moms into bed."

"So you better do your good friend Kurt a favor, or else your test results will get sent to every cell phone in the school."

"What test results!" Puck asked, exasperated.

"The internet can do wonders today." Quinn placed a hand on his cheek, turning his head to face her. "And when Santana makes a threat, she sticks by it."

Puck licked his lips, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. Finally, he took a deep breath.

"What do I have to do?"

* * *

A few days passed before Glee club was back in session. Will stood at the head of the class as the students piled in, taking their seats in the back as usual. He clapped his hands excitedly, sliding the chalkboard to the side.

"You know what today is, guys?"

"The day we present our songs," Rachel replied, almost sounding more excited then Will. She was practically bouncing up and down in her seat. "I think the song I chose definitely represents my feelings towards the club."

"Can't wait to hear that," Artie mumbled under his breath, sarcastically.

"So, who wants to go first?" Will asked, holding out his hands to point.

"I do!" Rachel screeched, jumping off her chair.

"Actually, Mr. Shue, I'd like to go first."

The group looked towards the door, where Puck was leaning, decked out in tight fitting jeans and a leather jacket, with a white t-shirt underneath. He had a few chains around his neck, one with a key chain of a teddy bear. He stepped into the room, taking small, prideful struts, trying his best to make his hips move as much as possible.

Brittany's jaw dropped. "You look..."

"Hot." Santana finished, equally surprised.

"Puck, I'm guessing you've found the song you want to sing to the group?" Will asked, both eyebrows raised.

"Actually, there's only one person in this room I feel like expressing my feelings to," Puck replied, his voice quivering with nervousness.

Automatically, everyone turned to Quinn, who just shrugged.

"Well, I'm afraid you're going to have to wait until I finish, Noah." Rachel stepped up to the front of the class.

"Please, Rachel. I really can't hold this in any longer." He stepped towards her, his leather boots making soft stomps on the carpet. He gritted his teeth and looked towards the group. "It's very important I do this now."

"Fine," Rachel huffed, stomping back to her chair.

"Guys," Puck nodded towards Mike, Finn and Artie, who all walked (and wheeled) up beside him. Puck held out sheets of music, and started handing it to them. "Just back me up, okay? Follow my lead."

Finn's eyebrows raised as he read the lyrics. "Puck...what are you doing?"

Puck clenched his jaw, catching his lower lip between his teeth. "Trust me, man. You don't want to know." He pointed to the band in the background. "Hit it, guys!" He and the others turned their backs to the group, as the music started. As the first line came into play, Puck flung himself around, a microphone in hand.

**Baby let me be**

**Your lovin' Teddy Bear**

**Put a chain around my neck**

**And lead me anywhere**

**Oh let me be**

Mike, Artie and Finn looked at the pages, all confused.

(**Oh let him be)**

**Your Teddy Bear.**

Slowly, Puck started towards the group, moving gracefully, until he stopped at-

"Oh my God!" Kurt screamed, his jaw hanging open as Puck made his way behind him, his hands running over Kurt's shoulders.

**I don't wanna be a tiger**

**Cause Tigers play to rough**

Puck nipped at Kurt's ear, sending Kurt jumping up from his seat.

**I don't wanna be a lion**

**Cause Lions ain't the kind you love enough.**

Now Puck jumped over the chair that was currently occupied by Kurt, doing a successful leap-frog. He continued towards Kurt, who was slowly backing away.

The rest of the group all watched in awe, confusion and revulsion. Quinn hid her laugh behind a loud cough, and leaned into Santana's shoulder, who was keeping a cool exterior.

**Just wanna be**

**Your Teddy Bear**

**Put a chain around my neck**

**And Lead me anywhere**

**Oh let me be**

Finn caught Puck's attention, mouthing the words 'You're Gay?'. When Puck rolled his eyes and went back to singing to Kurt, Finn squirmed in his standing position, reaching a hand up to scratch at his neck.

**(Oh let him be)**

**Your Teddy Bear**

Kurt had backed himself into a wall, and was now fumbling to find a way out from Puck's large frame. He fumbled for a few seconds, then pushed against Puck, who moved out of the way. As Kurt started towards his seat again, Puck followed him, strutting.

**Baby let me be around you every night**

**Run your fingers through my hair **

**And cuddle me real tight**

Kurt dropped back into his seat, where Puck met him. His gentle fingers ran through Kurt's hair, and Kurt found strong arms wrapping around his chest.

**Oh let me be **

**(Oh let him be)**

**Your Teddy Bear.**

Puck held out his hand to Kurt, who just crossed his arms over his chest, his cheeks reddening. Puck pried one of his hands loose and lifted him out of his seat, pulling him into a tight dance.

**I don't wanna be a tiger**

**Cause' Tigers play to rough**

He gave a small smack to Kurt's behind, making Kurt jump, and let out a small scream.

**I don't wanna be a lion**

**Cause Lions ain't the kind you love enough**

**Just wanna be**

**Your Teddy Bear**

He twirled Kurt around with one hand, while the other hand loosened the chain on his neck. He flung it over Kurt's head, and the small Teddy Key chain bounced off Kurt's chest. He released his hold on Kurt, who ran to the others for comfort.

**Put a chain around my neck**

**And lead me anywhere**

**Oh let me be**

**(Oh let him be)**

**Your Teddy Bear**

For the grand finale, he pushed himself forward, dropping to his knees and sliding over to where the others sat.

**I just wanna be your Teddy Bear**

The song slowly faded out, and Puck dropped the microphone, face flushed. His breathing got heavier as he stood up and walked towards Kurt, placing his hands in his jeans pockets. As he approached, Kurt hid his face in his hands, muttering something incomprehensible. One eyebrow raised, he looked up at Kurt between his fingers.

"Kurt Hummel, will you go out with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry about this long update. This chapter was such a pain in my butt to write. Mostly because it's a filler. But, hopefully you still enjoy it. I still think it's very badly written...but then again, I am not a fan of my own writing. But for now, here's chapter two. Reviews are love.**

**Two**

Kurt Hummel had been through a lot in his life. From his mother's death at an early age, to coming to realize and accept that he was, in fact, gay. The young man's life had been nothing short of a roller coaster ride.

And this didn't make him feel much better.

Puck was kneeling in front of him, his chest rising and falling in a rhythmic pattern. His face was flushed, showing the evidence of the workout he had just given. Sweat dripped down his forehead and trailed down to his chin. But Puck made no movement to wipe it off. Instead, he pursed his lips in frustration and shifted position, easing the tension on his other knee. Two thick eyebrows raised to his hairline, waiting in anticipation for Kurt's answer.

"Kurt..." He started, panting a little. He fought against the feeling to scratch at his back, the leather making his skin itch and burn. He wiggled his shoulders and opened his mouth again. "Will you go out with me?" He waved his hands in a jazz hands fashion, trying to make his question even more dramatic.

Kurt's hands flew over his face, shielding the crimson colour that flushed his face. All around him, the Glee kids were silent, each one lost in their own initial shock. He braved one glance over to Mercedes, through the slits in his fingers, and was no more shocked at her reaction. Her jaw was wide open, eyebrows raised. Her hand was clamped onto Tina's shoulder, painted nails digging in almost painfully, but Tina was too shocked herself to notice.

Kurt heard Puck take a deep breath, and moved his hands out of his face, calmly placing them into his lap. His eyes shifted back and forth from the floor to the door, refusing to meet Puck's eyes.

"Could you please say something? Anything?" Puck rolled teeth along his bottom lip, his usually cocky grin replaced by a shadowed frown. A calloused, tanned hand reached out to Kurt's lap, and gently brushed the small boys fingers. Then, fingers wrapped around Kurt's wrist and gently tugged, as if trying to pull the answer forcefully from him.

Suddenly, Kurt pulled his hand back harshly, and used his other hand to shove Puck. Taken off guard, the older boy fell to the ground, sprawling onto his butt. He lifted himself onto his elbows and stared at Kurt in bewilderment.

"You're unbelievable," Kurt spat, shooting up from his chair. He kicked his chair back into Finn's unoccupied one making the two collide and crash to the floor in a thunderous sound that took over the entire room.

"First my boyfriend breaks up with me, humiliating me, and now you're mocking me, making it worse?" With one swift movement, his fingers grasped the handles of his bag, and he hefted it towards Puck, smashing it into the boy's chest.

Puck's hands flew to his chest, and he cried out. Kurt turned to leave, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Puck opened his mouth to protest, but Kurt held up a hand, cutting him off.

"Don't bother getting up. Scum like you deserves to be on the ground."

Without another word, he trotted out of the room, leaving the eerie silence of his classmates behind him.

Puck watched him leave, mouth still open wide, before pushing himself up to his feet. He started to dust himself off, when Quinn sashayed up to his side, an amused grin planted on her face.

"Looks like not everyone melts for the Puckerman charm." Her voice held a mocking tone, and Puck felt his cheeks flush in a bout of anger. His lips curled up into a sneer.

"Are you happy?" He asked, almost sarcastically. "I did what you told me to do, embarrassed myself in front of everyone, and still got turned down by the gayest kid in Ohio." He gave one tug at his leather jacket before he started to walk past Quinn, his shoulder bumping hers just gently enough to make her take a few steps back.

"Puck..." she started, reaching over to touch his shoulder.

He whipped around and grabbed her wrist, faster than she could react to.

"Don't talk to me," he hissed, dropping her wrist back to her side forcefully.

"This was all part of the plan," she tried again, rushing in front of him. Her small hands reached out to push against his chest, stopping him in his tracks. His chin jutted high over the top of her head, his eyes refusing to meet her gaze. He let out a small huff.

"What was? Humiliating me, and probably Kurt, just for some stupid plan that came out of your stupid head?" He raised his voice at the last part, attracting the attention of several of the Glee club members. When his eyes darted over to them, they all lowered their heads at the same time.

Quinn took a step back, one hand flying to her chest. Never had the young man raised his voice to her, and she felt her eyes starting to sting with tears. Furious, mostly with herself, she rubbed at her eyes before clearing her throat.

"Just let me explain to Kurt what's going on. Then I'm sure the plan will be back on track." It took most of her control to keep her voice from cracking, and she rubbed at her eyes once more, sniffling loudly.

Puck eyed her, his features softening slowly. He gripped her arm gently. "Why do you want to do this so badly?"

Quinn sniffled once more before regaining some of her composure. "Because as much as you hate to admit it, he's your friend, too." She ignored the grimace that passed on Puck's face. "And it will be funny to see the look on Sam's face when he finds out that Lima's resident stud is dating Kurt."

Puck licked his lips slowly, a small grin spreading across full lips. "You mean it will be funny to see me acting gay," he replied shaking his head.

Quinn couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her throat. "That would be a bonus, yes."

Puck slowly trailed his eyes over her, his emotions caught between anger and admiration. "If I do this, are you still going to make up that lie about me?"

Quinn raised her eyebrows. After a moment, she sighed in mock defeat. "No, I won't."

"And?" Puck asked, a triumphant grin plastered on his face.

"And I'm sorry I tried to blackmail you in the first place," Quinn said eventually, waving a hand at him dismissively. "So will you still do it?"

"All you had to do was ask," Puck replied casually, grinning devilishly. Before Quinn could reply, he held up a finger. "You really think I'm a stud?" When her eyes darted to another object, Puck's question was confirmed, and he nodded his head in approval.

Without saying another word, he twisted on his heels and strutted out of the room, ignoring the looks that were burning holes into his back as he exited the classroom, and made his way into the crowded hallway of students.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Quinn saw a flash of red pass by her, and Brittany and Satana appeared in front of her, linking pinkies as usual.

"Are we good?" Santana asked.

"Yeah. We're good."

xxxxx

It seemed, Kurt thought as he strode towards his locker, that he spent a lot of time in the washroom at school. But oddly enough, that was the one place where he always felt the most comfortable. Just standing there, in the solitary confinements of the boys (and sometimes the girls) washroom, everything just seemed so much more calm and relaxed. If you managed to discount the smell of urine and perfume that lingered in the air, that is.

After spending twenty minutes trying to regain what was left of his pride, he finally had the nerve to come out. He busied himself with stuffing unused textbooks into his already crammed locker. But his mind kept flashing back to Puck, and his surprising - yet kinda hot - serenading. His cheeks flushed red, and he shook his head, trying to dimiss any thought of Noah Puckerman.

He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the faint sound of heels pounding on the linoleum floor beside him. A silohette appeared beside him, and the faint scent of strawberries whifted into his nostrils. He hardly needed to turn around to know who it was.

"Hello, Quinn." The door of his locker blocked the view of her face, but he guessed his intuition was right, as no voice answered him back in return.

Placing his science book on the top shelf of his locker, he cleared his throat loudly. "Come to rub it in?" he asked, slamming his locker door shut.

"Rub what in?" She asked, her usually perky voice covered with genuine confusion.

Kurt shook his head and threw her an apologetic smile. "Nevermind." He waved off his last comment with his free hand. "What do you want?"

"Well, I came to talk to you about what Puck did," she started, but when Kurt turned to walk away, Quinn jogged in front of him. "Wait, please," she said softly, lifting her chin up defiantly. When Kurt made no more indications to move, she continued. "Remember how we were talking about you getting a fake boyfriend?" When Kurt nodded, she shrugged her shoulders lazily. "I sort of...asked Puck to do it."

A shimmer of surprise crossed Kurt's face, but he quickly covered it up just as fast, clenching his jaw tightly. "And you couldn't be bothered to inform me?"

"I wanted your reaction to be really genuine." A small smile played on Quinn's lips, teasing Kurt slightly. "And it was. Along with everyone else in Glee club, who are probably still talking about it."

"And Puck, the sex shark, just happens to be alright with this idea?" He didn't miss the small grimace that passed over Quinn's delicate features, and he shook his head lightly. "I don't even want to know."

"Still mad?" Quinn asked.

Kurt's eyes trailed up and down Quinn's body, and the young girl couldn't help but feel exposed. She quickly folded her arms under her breasts and huffed a little, trying to get an answer out of Kurt.

Finally, Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I guess it would be pretty funny, making Puck my bitch for the next week." He scrunched his eyebrows together in thought. "Plus, he really is the hottest guy in school."

Quinn opened her mouth to respond, but quickly shut it. She just opted for nodding her head instead.

"Just one problem," Kurt said, making a small noise in the back of his throat. "Who is really going to believe that Puck is Gay? He's slept with almost every girl in school."

Quinn pursed her lips. "Exactly."

"Okay, now you've lost me."

"Puck has already claimed himself a sex shark, right?" When Kurt gave a confused nod, she eagerly continued. "People won't believe it from just hearing about it. They have to see it with their own eyes." Her eyes looked to Kurt, glowing with a hint of deviance.

"So, I make out with him in front of the entire school?" He tried as hard as he could to sound a little bit repusled, but truth be told, he was actually willing to make this plan work. "I'm not a slut."

"Like I said, people with believe what they see with their own eyes." Quinn winked at him, before spinning around on her heels. She disappeared into a crowd of oncoming students, leaving Kurt alone in the hall.

And for the second time that day, Kurt wasn't sure what he had gotten himself into.

XXXX

Puck had never felt more like a fool in his entire life. As he exited the Glee room, he could feel eighteen pairs of eyes following him, burning holes into his back. He wanted more than anything to just throw them an absurd gesture with his finger, or yell something extremely obscene at them. But instead, he opted for something that he had never done in his entire life.

He ran.

"Puck, wait!" He heard Mr. Schue's voice call after him, but kept going, feeling his face flush with embaressement and anger. He shouldered his way past a group of students loitering in the hallway, ignoring their shouts as he managed to push one of them into a locker.

His footsteps became heavier as he increased his light walking to a jog. He could scarcely feel his heart beating in his chest, feeling like it was going to implode on itself.

Puck didn't stop until he pushed through the back door of the school, into the nearly vacant parking lot. His eyes grazed the area, landing almost immediately on his run down blue Chevy, parked just a couple of meters away. As he started towards it, his hands dug desperately into his jeans, pulling out a keychain, with an array of different keys on them. His bulky fingers tore through them, trying to find his car key. Just as he was mumbling something under his breath in frustration, he found the right key.

"Leaving so early?"

The voice startled Puck, and he skidded to a halt. His head whipped around, meeting a pair of gentle, green eyes.

"Why do you care?" Puck asked, inserting his key into the car lock. He twisted it - a little too roughly - and tugged the door open with a loud creak, the old car springs showing their age. He was about to step in, when Kurt's tiny hands grabbed at his leather jacket. He managed to gather a bundle of leather between his fingers and pulled lightly, forcing Puck to stop.

"Quinn explained what really happened."

Puck looked down at the fingers with disdain. "And what? You came here to apologize?" His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Yes, I did." When Kurt saw Puck's eyes soften a little, he sighed. "And if you stopped being a jerk and let me apologize, we can get this humiliating moment over with." He let go of Puck's jacket and stepped back, wanting to give the boy a bit more room.

Puck's features softened visibly, and he straightened his posture, so that he was towering over Kurt's tiny frame. With a nod of his head, he urged Kurt to continue.

Kurt closed his eyes in preperation, and Puck couldn't help but roll his eyes at the young man's melodramatic actions.

"Okay..." Kurt started, his eyelids fluttering open. "I am sorry. As...honourable as your intentions were for helping me, I acted like an ass. And I am sorry." He waved his arms out in front of him, finishing.

Puck bit his bottom lip as he looked Kurt over. "Forgiven." Was all he said, before turning back to his car.

"And I'll understand if you don't want to help me."

"I'll still help." Puck rotated his head to Kurt, who looked more than a lttle surprise.

Kurt's jaw opened and shut, trying to think of something to say. "But...why?" He stuttered, crossing his arms over his chest. "You'll be ruining your reputation. The whole school will turn against you."

Puck merely shrugged his shoulders in a devil may care gesture. "I finish what I started. It's not the Puckerman's style to pussy out." He grinned foolishly at Kurt.

"All to help me..." Kurt mused under his breath.

The grin vanished from Puck's face, replaced by a cold frown. "I'm not doing this for you." He said curtly. Leaving Kurt to his thoughts, he slid into his car and slammed the door shut.

Kurt was about to turn around and leave, when the tinted drivers window rolled down, and Puck waved his hand through.

"Are you getting in or not?" When Kurt didn't answer, Puck let out an impatient grunt. "We need to plan this thing out, right? So get in and we'll go to my house." With a flick of the wrists, the chevy roared to life and Puck's window rolled back up.

Kurt made his way around the car and threw his bag into the open window. When he got in the car, he noticed Puck fiddling with the CD player, finally settling on a track. A soft Blues melody drifted through the car.

"So...back to your place, huh?" Kurt said suggestively, trying to make a joke out of the situation.

Puck threw him a cold glance, but Kurt could see a hint of amusement dancing in his eyes. "Don't get any ideas." He said shortly, before he pulled the car out of the parking lot.

XXXX

A couple of hours had passed before Kurt had realized how long they had been planning. Well, HE had been planning. Puck's attention was currently on his TV screen, fingers moving in a blur over the game controller he held.

Lurt threw the notebook he had been writing in aside, and waved one hand in front of Puck's face. As if coming out of a coma, Puck's eyes cleared, and he tilted his head towards Kurt, his eyebrows arched. "What?" He asked innocently, his thumb pressing the pause button on the controller.

"Now do I have your attention?" Kurt snapped, sighing when Puck's attention drew back to the game.

"Dude, it's Mario. I'm almost at level ten," Puck replied, blankly. His thimb pressed down onto a button, making Mario jump over a box.

"I'm so excited for you," Kurt whispered sarcastically. Though if Puck had noticed the hint of sarcasm in his voice, he didn't give any indication.

Puck repeatedly pressed a button on the controller, his tongue sticking out from his lips in concentration, and Kurt knew that he had lost Puck's attention all over again.

Letting out a sigh of aggravation, he reached over and snatched the controller from Puck's hand, with one swift motion. He whipped it against the wall, and it crashed onto the teens unmade bed.

Puck's face contorted in anger and he leaned over from his sitting position, curling his hand into a fist. He gave Kurt a punch in the arm, making Kurt yell out.

"What the hell was that for!" Kurt screamed, scrambling up from his position on the floor, until he was a safe distance away from Puck.

"Don't ever touch my stuff, dude!" Puck jumped up and ran over to his bed, snatching his controller. He held it against him, his fingers tightening possesively. He turned back to the TV, but by the time he had regained himself, Mario was already being attacked.

"Great," he sighed, dropping the controller onto the floor. "Now I have to start over."

"My heart bleeds for you." Kurt regretted saying anything when Puck towered over him, his face red with anger. "Okay, I'm sorry!" He said quickly, holding his hands up in front of him in defense.

Puck was abuot to respond, when his bedroom door opened, and small head of black hair peeked in.

"Noah?" The little girl's voice was soft and gentle. She popped her body into the room.

Puck's eyes tore away from Kurt, and his fists unclenched. A small smile tugged at his lips. "Hey, Naomi," he said softly in return. He knelt down so that he was closer to the girls height. "What're you doing in here?" He asked, his voce so tender, that it took Kurt by surprise.

"Are you two fighting like mommy and George?" Tears welled up in the girls eyes, and she rubbed at them with her knuckles, reddening them more.

Puck's smile faltered, and he held out a hand to pull Naomi closer, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame. She tucked her head into his shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay," Puck whispered, running one hand down her back, the other hand clutching at the back of her head. "We weren't fighting." He twisted his head towards Kurt, while trying not to move his sister, and Kurt saw that Naomi's water filled eyes were locked onto him.

Taking a loud gulp, he nodded in confirmation.

Naomi sniffled and pushed away from her brother. Puck smiled and ran his thumb along her cheek, catching a stray tear.

"Now, how about you go get ready and I'll take you along when I drop Kurt off. We'll go get some ice cream on the way back, alright?" When Naomi visibly brightened at this, he pushed her gently. Naomi took off out of the room, a slight spring in her step.

Kurt stood, speechless, until the door closed, and Puck turned back to him, his eyes avoiding any contact. He instead placed his gaze on the floor and shuffled his feet along a pile of laundry and magazines.

"So.." Kurt started, licking his lips. "That was your sister?"

Puck let out a small chuckle, meant for himself. "Yeah."

"Who is George?" Kurt knew he shuldn't have asked, but something inside him was itching to know.

All humour erased from Puck's demeanour, and he waved his hand dismissively. "He's my mom's new boyfriend. She met him on some Jewish dating sight."

"And they fight?"

"What couple doesn't?" Puck snorted.

Kurt shrugged, realizing he was right. After all, when he was with Sam, they fought almost everyday. And Puck and Quinn. Well, that could have started a whole new world war. He actually sometimes wondered to himself why they kept going back to one another.

"Love is war," Kurt thought aloud, earning a confused glance from Puck.

"Nevermind," he hastily replied.

Puck shrugged and reached over to grab his jacket. He swung it over his muscular frame and nodded towards the door, eyebrows raising in question.

"You coming?" Without waiting for a response, he headed out of the bedroom, and Kurt could hear his boots making heavy thuds as he made his way downstairs.

Taking one more look around the room, Kurt pushed himself out of the room and followed Puck down the stairs, into the foyer.

Naomi was already there, tugging at Puck's jacket, one hand halway stuffed into her mouth. Puck bent over and grabbed the little girl around the waist, heaving her up onto his shoulders effortlessly.

Kurt felt a small smile spread across his lips, and he cleared his throat.

"Can Kurt come for ice cream?" Naomi inquired, hitting her brothers shaved head with her free hand.

"Uh, I should probably get gome. I have a lot of...homework to do." He threw a pointed glance to Puck, who nodded his understanding.

"Yeah," he quickly agreed. "Besides, Naomi, you have enough barbies to play with." He winked at Kurt, who huffed in annoyance.

"Grow up," he whispered.

Puck dug his car keys out of his pants, while still trying to keep a hold of Naomi. "Let's go."

By the time they had gotten to Kurt's house, Naomi had managed to tell Kurt every backstory of her barbie dolls. All the while, Puck kept his eyes on the road, tapping the steering wheel to an song in his head.

As Kurt slid out of the car, he said goodbye to Naomi, then looked at Puck.

"So, see you tomorrow?"

Puck took a deep breath. Then he threw a lopsided grin to Kurt.

"You bet, lover."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait to update. Work and RL have been just crazy. But, today, before work, I suddenly got the inspiration to update. So here it is. Hope it doesn't dissapoint! **

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"You're over-exaggerating."

"I don't think I can do this."

Kurt lifted his eyes from checking himself out in the passenger side window, and his eyes flew to Puck, who was leaning against his door, one hand clutched to his stomach as if he was going to be sick any moment. The younger boy emitted a small groan from his throat, before heading around to Puck's side. He placed a hand on his shoulder, gripping it tightly in support.

"Everything will be fine, don't worry." Kurt somehow managed a smile, even though the butterflies in his stomach were threatening to force him to hurl at any moment.

Not that he'd admit that to Puck, though.

"Easy for you to say," Puck gasped, running a hand nervously over his mo-hawked head. Kurt could make out beads out sweat sticking out on the older boy's forehead, noticed his breathing becoming heavy, turning into short, loud pants. The younger boy couldn't help the small smile that twitched at his lips.

"Are you having a panic attack?" He raised an eyebrow as Puck's dark brown eyes shifted to him, feigning anger.

"I've never done this before," he admitted, tugging at his jacket, something to do with his hands. He took a moment to check out what he was wearing. Kurt had UN-ceremoniously burst into his room early in the morning, waking Puck from a deep slumber. He watched with blurry, sleep deprived eyes as Kurt sauntered around his room, throwing clothes at him every which way, until he finally settled on an outfit he deemed appropriate for his "fake boyfriend," as he put it.

Puck now checked himself out in the driver's side window, turning to the side. Even in his panicked state, he had to admit he looked good. Blue jeans, with only a few rips in them, and a white button up shirt, with a black leather jacket. To top it all off, Kurt had even managed to find a chain necklace, that hung with pride from Puck's neck. He pursed his lips, letting out a slow whistle, as Kurt came up behind him.

He had insisted that they wear clothes that were colour matching, so that everyone would know immediately that they were more than friends. So Kurt had donned a black cardigan sweater, following black skinny jeans, and his hair, which he spent so much time on in the morning, was perfectly mussed.

"Gotta hand it to ourselves, we are the best looking fake couple in McKinley." Kurt ran a hand through his hair once more before grabbing Puck's shoulder and turning him around. He started to run his hands over the taller boy's chest, pulling at his shirt in a way that almost made Puck feel uncomfortable. He barely heard Kurt mumbling something about getting all the wrinkles out, when he heard the bell ring.

He could feel a panic attack start rising up again, and he grabbed onto the driver's side handle for support, as his legs started feeling like jelly beneath him. "How can you be so comfortable doing this?" he asked, as Kurt took hold of his arm and surprisingly supported Puck's weight on him.

Kurt merely huffed, as he started walking, dragging Puck alongside with him. "I'm apparently dating the hottest guy in school. How can I be nervous with that?" He threw a lopsided grin at Puck, who felt a calmness come over him.

Puck puffed out his chest and reached into his jeans pocket, pulling out a pair of black sunglasses. He placed them over his eyes, and held his hand out for Kurt. When Kurt's fingers entwined with his, Puck ran his thumb along Kurt's hand curiously.

"You have really soft hands."

"It's called moisturizing. Try it sometime." Kurt took notice of Puck's rough, calloused hand covering his, and he felt a gleam of pride encasing his mind. "You ready?" He asked once more, not bothering to look at Puck.

"Puckzilla is always ready," Puck growled, already taking large strides towards the school. Kurt almost had to jog to catch up, before he tugged on his hand, silently telling him to slow down. Puck stopped then, a small blush reddening his cheeks.

"Sorry," he started, running a hand along the back of his neck. "I sorta got ahead of myself." He stepped behind Kurt, while not managing to break contact, and took a slight bow, gesturing ahead of him with his free hand.

"After you."

Kurt shook his head and started into the school. "You're quite the gentleman," he mocked, tightening his grasp on Puck's hand.

"Don't get used to it." Puck grinned, and gestured once more.

Kurt started into the school, feeling Puck follow close behind, their hands still clasped in one another.

"This is going to be a fun day."

* * *

Puck wouldn't be able to count the times he's walked into the front doors of McKinley high, in his whole high school experience. He wouldn't be able to count the looks he'd gotten, every time he entered the school with a new girlfriend, or a new hookup. The guy would look at him with admiration, wishing they could be him, where the girls would look at him with disgust, other jealousy. But Puck would puff his chest out, and just keep going. Nothing could ever stop Puckzilla.

But this feeling was different. As he entered the halls of McKinley, hand in hand with Kurt, he could swear that almost everyone in the hallway – some even poking their heads out of classrooms to look – were staring at him, with disdain and disgust in their eyes. Some of them, who were huddled into groups, started whispering to one another, their eyes shifting from Puck and Kurt's hands, to look Puck in the eyes. Some of the people walking by stopped literally in their tracks, jaws opened in shock, eyes wide.

Puck hardly ever claimed to be defeated. But this time, he was willing to make an exception.

Though his eyes were covered by the dark sunglasses, Puck closed them, allowing Kurt to lead them through the now crowded hallway. The younger boy's hand threatened to slip away from the amount of sweat that Puck was producing from his palm. He was almost surprised that Kurt didn't let go of his hand in disgust. But as he was led through the hallway, he tried to listen to the sound of his boots clanking against the tile floor, instead of the whispers that he attempted to block out.

"...Puckerman's a homo?"

"What the hell's gotten into Puck?"

"Since when did Puckerman switch sides?"

"Must have been Hummel. He must have caught the Gay."

Puck's stopped in his footsteps, pulling Kurt back slightly. He opened his eyes and looked around, searching for the host of that comment. When all he got was surprised, and disgusted looks in return, he felt his free hand clench into a fist, and his breathing got heavier.

Kurt ran up in front of him, placing a small hand on his chest. "Hey," he whispered, trying to gain Puck's attention. When Puck gave him none, Kurt grabbed his jaw and pointed his head downwards, forcing him to meet his eyes. "It's okay. Just keep walking, ignore them, okay?" He reached out and grabbed Puck's other hand, fist and all, and brought it to his side. "Come on, let's keep going." He tugged at Puck's hands encourigingly, and Puck was pulled out of his stupor. He nodded slowly, his eyes locking onto Kurt, before Kurt started walking again.

"Assholes," Puck muttered under his breath, turning just slightly, so that he could catch sight of the bullies leaving the area. He could feel Kurt's hand tense underneath his. "I'm just supposed to put up with that?" He asked, jaw gaping open slightly. When Kurt just nodded in response, Puck shook his head, and rolled his shoulders, feeling his muscles crack slightly. "I should put them in their place, let them know who still owns this school." He heard Kurt let out a small laugh, and turned a confused gaze to him.

"These baboons will never learn their lessons, Noah. It's a dog eat dog world. Being different, you're going to have to put up with the stares, and the comments." He ended the sentence with a sad tone, his eyes down casting to the floor, watching his feet make small strides along the tile. "In fact, I think you're pretty brave to be doing this."

"Whatever," Puck grumbled, taking in a deep breath. "I made a commitment, I'm going to stick to it."

They stopped in front of a classroom, and Kurt shrugged a shoulder. "See you after?"

Puck's eyes were searching the hallway, trying his best to ignore the looks that people still kept throwing his way. When Kurt cleared his throat impatiently, Puck nodded, licking at his dry lips.

"Yeah, of course."

Kurt released his hold on Puck, leaving a cold, clammy feeling on Puck's hand. He absently wiped his hand on his jeans, making sure Kurt got inside the classroom, before turning around and heading down the hallway.

A few feet behind him, Sam Evans watched him with curious eyes.

* * *

Puck tried his best to be the bigger man, and let all the comments roll off his back. As a good "boyfriend" should do, (or so Kurt made him do, more likely), Puck waited outside every class, waiting for the younger Soprano to exit, welcoming him each time with a forced, yet warm smile, before holding his hand out. Kurt took it each time, small muscles gripping his for support. As the day went on, however, Puck found the whole routine to become easier. Word had eventually gotten around, and people yelled comments at them as they passed. Not even Puck's death glare would startle them anymore. They just ended up laughing and running away.

As they entered the Glee club, the entire classroom went silent, and Puck could swear he felt chills run up his spine. Twenty pairs of eyes shot to the couple, making them stop cold in their tracks. Puck stood at the doorway as Kurt made his way to his seat, as if nothing phased him. He sat down and crossed his legs, before waving a finger at Puck, motioning him to follow his lead.

_Just one foot in front of the other, _the older boy thought to himself, taking one large stride into the room. He faltered a little, but managed to stay upright, pulling at his jacket in a suave manner. He took his spot beside Kurt, who took his hand, and sat back in his chair, waiting for the comments to come.

It wasn't until Finn walked into the room, his face a mask of fury and confusion, that Puck jumped out of his chair. The larger boy came tumbling towards Puck, the younger boy stumbling past the chairs, trying to get away from Finn. He eventually got stopped by a row of chairs, cursing to himself, as he felt a large pair of hands grab at the back of his shirt, tugging him backwards. He let out a small yelp as his feet got swept up beneath him, and his body collided with Finn's, who didn't seem to falter at all.

If there was ever a time for Puck to be scared of his best friend, he thought this would be the right time.

Finn had twisted the younger boy around, fisting his hands into the front of Puck's shirt. His upper lip was curled up into a snarl, spittle forming at the sides of his mouth. He tugged at Puck's shirt, bringing the boy closer to him.

Puck's hands immediately flew up, palms out, in a gesture of surrender. His eyes were wide, mouth opening and closing trying to form a coherent thought. He settled for:

"Hey, buddy." A small, forced smile tugged at his lips.

He thougt for a second that Finn wasn't going to respond. That the older boy would just go straight for the hitting part. But instead, Finn's eyes narrowed a little, his breathing slowing. But his grip on Puck's shirt never loosened.

"Tell me it's not true."

Puck looked desperately over at Kurt, who gave him a helpless shrug of his shoulders. Then his eyes moved to Quinn, who was sitting just behind Kurt. Her eyes glinted in amusement, seeming unable to keep a smile off her face. She gave him a tiny nod, encouraging him. Beside her, Santana and Brittany giggled, obviously enjoying his pain.

"What's not true?" He'd play the clueless card. That seemed like the safest bet.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Finn yelled, shaking Puck by his jacket in emphasis.

Okay. So it wasn't going to work.

"Listen..." Puck started, but Finn cut him off again, abruptly.

"Tell me!"

"I'm trying!" Puck countered, lowering his hands. He shoved against Finn - was he always this hard to move? - and felt Finn loosen his grip on his jacket. He stumbled back a little, holding out his hands, his body caught by a chair. He straightened himself out, and stood, standing fully erect, in front of Finn.

"Alright, just listen," he started, holding his hands out in front of him, mostly to ward off his best friend from beating his face in. Unconsciously, he started moving around the chairs, an invisible guard. "What you've heard is probably just a rumour."

"All I've been hearing all day are whispers that you're dating my brother!" Finn pointed a finger at Kurt, then back at Puck. "You better pray it's not true!"

Puck's lips moved soundlessly, his mind racing to find the right answer to the accusation. Without looking at Quinn, he already knew what her reaction was, and he cursed himself mentally for ever getting involved in this plan in the first place.

"Well, here's the thing..." he started again, placing his hands in his pocket. "The things you've been hearing all day. They're sorta...kinda...true."

He heard the scuffle of chairs on the tile floor, as Finn tumbled through them, carelessly kicking them aside. Puck reflexively jumped aside, just narrowly missing Finn's muscular hand grabbing at his throat. He threw himself sideways, sliding on his butt into the middle of the room. He pushed himself up onto his elbows as Finn came stomping towards him, his shadow towering over him.

"Stop!"

Finn had stopped in his tracks, and Puck realized that Kurt and Mike had stepped in between Puck and Finn. Kurt had his hands on Finn's chest, Mike in front of Puck, ready to move into action if the giant made another advance. Finn's chest was rising and falling rapidly underneath Kurt's hands, his eyes locked on Puck in a death glare.

"Please, Finn. Stop." Kurt pleaded, eyes wide with terror. Only a few times had he seen Finn in this mode, and everytime, it still scared the younger boy.

A few moments passed, and Kurt started to lower his hands from Finn's chest. Finn had seemingly calmed down some, his breathing slowing, face returning to the normal color. His fists unclenched at his sides, his body relaxing.

Mike finally turned to Puck and held out a hand, which Puck didn't hesitate in taking. As he got pulled to his feet, he heard Kurt muttering to Finn, in a small, scolding voice.

"I'm very disappointed at your behaviour, Finn." Kurt shook his head, throwing a sympathetic look towards Puck. Finn followed his gaze, only his glance was more threatening than anything. Puck had to swallow the large lump that had formed in his throat.

"Why are you dating this douche?" Finn asked Kurt, before turning to Puck. "And since when are you Gay, Puck?" He hissed.

Kurt started to answer, but Puck cut him off, holding up a hand.

"I don't believe I've ever actually discussed my sexual orientation with you, dude." He shrugged a shoulder lazily. "Maybe I've discovered some new found feelings for Hummel, alright?"

"And you have no say in who I date, Finn," Kurt pointed out, shoving Finn back a little bit.

Finn's eyes narrowed again as he shook his head. "Is this some sort of game?"

Puck's eyes flew to Quinn, who shook her head.

"No," he answered easily. "It's not a game, alright?" As if to prove his point, he walked over to Kurt and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "We're an item now." He jutted his chin out at the rest of the club. "Anyone's got a problem with it, they answer to me."

Finn's breathing increased a little, but he stayed silent. He shuffled backwards a bit, eyes locked on something over Puck's shoulder. As Puck turned to look, he saw Will standing at the door, frozen in shock from over hearing the conversation.

Kurt started to move towards his chair, and Puck followed, daring with his eyes for someone to challenge him. As they took their seats, Will entered the room, placing his briefcase on the piano. He shook his head a little, but kept his cool.

As he started his lesson, Puck felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to see Finn sitting beside him.

"This isn't over, you know," he whispered, leaning back into his chair.

Puck let out a loud sigh.

_No. It's just beginning._


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, an apology is in order. But I'm going to save it. I may need it again. Reviews are love! **

**Four: Bathroom Talk**

The rest of Glee club passed without incident, though every few minutes, Puck would look to his side and see Finn giving him a dagger glare, fists curled into his sides. At those moments, Puck would scoot his chair closer to Kurt, who just put a comforting hand on his thigh, and let it rest there for the rest of the hour. And as soon as the bell rang, Puck jumped up, grabbing Kurt's hand with one hand, the other hand grabbing for his backpack. Hurriedly, he pulled Kurt along, his heart picking up speed as he saw Finn stalking towards them.

"Puck, what are you doing?" Kurt objected, trying his best to plant his feet on the ground, but the larger boy had too much weight on him, and continued to drag him out of the room. Kurt finally pulled his hand out of Puck's grip as they exited the classroom, entering a mass of students exiting from their classes. He glared up at Puck, one eyebrow raised in askence.

"I just..." Puck hesitated, rubbing a hand along the back of his neck. Boldly, he took a step forward, practically covering Kurt's body with his own, making the smaller boy back up into the wall. "I just wanted you all to myself. I couldn't wait," he said, loudly enough for a few people walking by to hear. He turned his head to confirm that they had, indeed, heard, and were whispering to their fellow students, and pointing at the duo.

"Hmmm, real charmer," Kurt replied dully, pressing a hand against Puck's chest and pushing him away slightly. "You do remember we're just faking, right?"

"Uh, Yeah." Puck nodded, backing up more to let him through.

"Well, we haven't been slushied yet. That's a new personal record." Kurt started down the hall, and Puck fell into step beside him, taking one small hand in his. "Maybe we're just lucky enough that they don't care," Kurt continued as they rounded the corner.

And then Puck felt the familiar sting and wetness in his eyes as a blueberry flavoured slushie collided with him and Kurt.

As he shook his head, ridding some stray globs of slushies, he squinted through slush covered eyes, only to see Karosfky and Sam standing in front of them, exploding with laughter. Sam held his hand out for a high five, and Karofsky happily obliged, throwing the empty slushie container at Puck's chest.

"We heard Hummel turned you gay, Puckerman. And Sam and I here, well, we thought we'd give you an official coming out present." Karosfksky was gloating with pride, his chest puffed out in front of him. "Welcome to fairy world, Noah." He flicked his wrist in a show of femininity, before clapping Sam on the shoulder. "Let's leave these two homos to do whatever it is that homos do."

Puck's hand slipped out of Kurt's grasp, mostly due to the slushie. He rubbed a hand along his face, his features changing from surprised to anger in a flash. As the two jocks started walking away, Puck lunged forward, grabbing Karofsky by the jacket. Using the jacket as leverage, he swung the large boy into the lockers. Taken by surprise, Karofsky didn't have time to move, before Puck had him pinned by the throat with his arm, the other arm holding him up against the locker.

He heard scuffling behind him, and turned his head to see Sam rushing towards him. Puck jumped out of the way, kicking his foot out in front of him. Sam's feet connected, and he fell forward, slamming face first into the locker, falling down beside Karofsky's legs.

"Dude, what the fuck!" Karofsky yelled, pushing himself off the locker. He barreled into Puck, sending them both sprawling to the floor, Karofsky on top. Puck felt a ton of bricks hitting his face over and over again, felt a river of blood pour out of his nose, and into his mouth.

"Stop it!"

He recognized Kurt's voice, and shoved as hard as he could against Karofsky's chest. Karofsky took the hint and jumped off of him, giving him one last kick to the stomach. Puck doubled over into a fetal position, letting out a groan, as Karofsky helped Sam to his feet. The blonde boy was cradling his nose, blood pouring freely from it. But his eyes showed nothing but rage.

He started to kick Puck in the legs, stomach, wherever he could find skin, letting out grunts of anger each time his foot connected.

"Sam, no!"

Kurt grabbed the jock by the shirt and, surprisingly, pulled him to the side. Sam started towards Puck again, but Kurt stepped in front of him, one hand lifted.

"Sam, please."

The hallway went deadly silent, as Sam and Kurt stared each other down. The jock's face was pulled into a mixture of anger and confusion, though, through bleary eyes, Puck could swear he saw a flash of sadness run through the brown eyes. In front of him, Kurt stood, openly tearing up. Sam made a move, and Puck jolted upwards, fear that Kurt might be Sam's next target. But instead, Sam continued to walk past Kurt, stopping for just a second, before grabbing Karofsky by the arm. Without another word, they continued down the hallway, until they were out of sight.

Puck felt a pair of hands grab at him, and he shuffled to his feet, not bothering to hide the groan that escaped his lips.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, running hands over Puck's chest and stomach, making sure nothing was broken. His voice was thick with emotion, and tears fell from his eyes, making Puck's stomach twinge from guilt.

He smiled at Kurt's concern. "Yeah, I've had worse." He gently moved Kurt's hands, and shrugged with one shoulder. "I could've taken those guys."

This seemed to lighten the mood, and Kurt sniffled a laugh. "Jerks." He muttered under his breath.

"Come on. Let's go get cleaned up." Puck grabbed Kurt's hand again, ignoring the fact that it was sticky with slushie residue, and they headed to the bathroom, Puck locking the door behind them so that they had some privacy.

Kurt grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and set it in front of the sink. Without asking, Puck sat down, bending his head towards the sink. He saw Kurt's arms fly over his head, before he heard the faucets turn on. Steam clouded his eyesight, and familiar fingers started running along his head, leaving little droplets of hot water on his skin. He closed his eyes, flashes of his mother doing this making him grin.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Puck replied quickly, shaking his head, making drops of water fly onto Kurt's jacket. Kurt frowned in distaste, but didn't say anything as he continued to rub water over his head.

"So, what's up with you and Evans?"

The fingers stopped moving. Then; "What?"

Puck shifted so that his head was a little more away from the steam. It was starting to burn his head. "I mean, you two like, shared a moment."

"We did not," Kurt objected, too quickly. His fingers resumed to rub at Puck's head, even though the remains were already gone. He huffed a little, trying to hide the furious blush that threatened to appear, the heat taunting him, before he finally stepped away from Puck after turning the tap off.

"Yeah, dude, you kinda did." Puck lifted his head from the sink, feeling steady drops of water trickling down his neck and soaking the back of his shirt. He reached for his sweatshirt, which had, thankfully been in his locker at the time, and rubbed it over his head as a towel. "Karofsky was about to go all Gladiator on me, and then Sam stopped him. It doesn't make any sense."

"I don't know," Kurt shrugged, turning away from Puck. "Maybe he had a change of heart."

"Those guys don't have hearts to begin with." Puck tossed his sweatshirt aside before pushing himself out of the chair. His eyes trailed over Kurt, silently studying the younger boy.

"Some of them do," Kurt hissed lowly, twirling around to face the stalls. He moved a hand up to his mouth, and started nibbling at his nails. A small habit he had picked up when he was little.

Puck's eyebrows lowered in concentration, and his mouth suddenly pursed out into an 'O' shape. He took a cautious step forward, seeing that Kurt stood still.

"You two dated, didn't you?" Puck got his answer when Kurt's head whipped around so fast, that Puck thought the boy might break it.

"No!" He answered furiously, stalking Past Puck to go to the sink. He leaned on it, refusing to meet Puck's eyes through the reflection. His shoulders fell, and Puck came up behind him, moving slowly.

Finally, Kurt let out a loud sigh and twirled around, not realising how close Puck actually was to him. He bumped into the jock's chest, before Puck stepped backwards, mouthing a quick apology.

"Yes," Kurt admitted, slapping his hands down by his thighs. "Yes, we dated, and he broke my heart. Are you happy? How did you even know, anyway?" Kurt finished, tilting his head to meet Puck's dark eyes.

"I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks I am, man. The look in Evans eyes was just...regretful. Trust me, I know that look."

"Yeah, you would," Kurt snapped venomously, taking Puck off guard.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" His eyes darkened, and he crossed his arms over his chest.

Kurt shrugged one shoulder, trying hard not to feel indimidated by the larger boy, and the way his arm muscles were bulging. "I mean, with everything that happened between you and Quinn last year, I bet you regret a lot of things."

"Don't talk about her!" Puck burst out, his arms quickly uncrossing, one hand curling into a tight fist by his side. He lifted his other hand and pointed his index finger at Kurt's chest. "Don't you ever talk about her. You don't have the right." His breathing had increased, and he shut his eyes, trying to labor his breathing back to a normal pace.

Kurt shuffled past him, taking advantage of the situation. He could have sworn he saw tears glistening in Puck's eyes, before he had shut them, and a wave of guilt passed through him. Raising one hand, hesitating it over the taller boy's shoulder, he gave in and let it rest. Puck didn't move to shrug it off, which Kurt took as a good sign.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Noah." He breathed. "I shouldn't have brought up last year, and the mistakes you made with..." He trailed off, letting his hand slide off the muscled shoulder slowly. "I should go." Though Puck couldn't see him, Kurt motioned towards the door, and didn't hesitate to move towards it.

"She wasn't a mistake."

Kurt stopped, his hand on the metal panel of the door. "Sorry?"

"Beth. She wasn't a mistake." He sniffled, and wiped his nose on his arm. "You don't know what I would've done for her, or for Quinn."

"Considering you risked expulsion by making weed based brownies, only to steal all the money and try to give it to Quinn, I think I understand a little bit of it." A small smile broke across his face, and Puck found the action contagious, as another wide grin spread across his face. Both boys started to chuckle, the mood lifting.

After a few moments, the laughter died down, and Puck had resumed his position leaning against the sink. "I'm sorry, too. About, you know, Evans." Though still wearing a small smile, his eyes glinted with a hint of sadness for Kurt.

"Well, it was a lesson learned. Never date a closeted jock. He'll break your heart."

"How long did you guys date for?" Puck asked curiously.

"All summer." Kurt replied simply, feeling the familiar tickle of tears well up, his nose stinging. "We hid it well. And it was everything you would expect." He stopped, but Puck didn't respond, nodding instead in encouragement to continue.

"He was a perfect gentleman. He brought me flowers on our first date, wearing this sexy, tight fitting dress shirt, and that puffy lipped smile he always wears." Kurt paused, chuckling a little at the memory. "He was hesitant, at first, to hold my hand, but when he did, I could feel the butterflies attacking my stomach." He glanced at Puck, looking for any indication that he wanted Kurt to stop, or that he was too bored, but Puck merely stared on, his smile replaced with a straight, emotionless border.

"After dinner, we went to see this horrible movie. We had both picked it, because we knew that no one from school would go see it. But it was fun. We spent the whole two hours talking in hushed whispers, about life, where we both wanted to end up. And most importantly, where we wanted this relationship to head." Kurt felt a tear trail down his cheek, and reached up to wipe it away with the pad of his finger.

"Kurt..." Puck started, pushing himself off the sink.

"Then at the end of the date, we kissed. It was perfect, and romantic, and everything I expected from my first kiss." Kurt bit down on the bottom of his lip, shaking his head slowly. "I thought it was actually going to last. Shows you how stupid I am." He let out a humorless laugh.

"You're not stupid," Puck declared. When Kurt didn't answer, he held out his arms, trying to prove his point. "You're one of the smartest kids in McKinley. You actually have a chance to get out of this shit hole of a town, and pursue your dreams." He looked down at the dirty tiled floor, and swept his feet along it. "I'll always just be known as the Lima Loser, who knocked up his best friends girlfriend." He felt a sting of pain in his chest as he repeated Quinn's words for him.

"You're not a Lima Loser, Noah." Kurt said sadly. "You're so talented."

"At getting girls into my bed. Yeah, big deal, where's that gonna lead me?" Puck retorted snappishly.

Kurt pursed his lips in mock thought and shrugged his head. "Eight children and your own TV show on TLC?"

They both burst out laughing again at the same time, Puck giving Kurt a small punch in the shoulder.

"I am way hotter than John Gosselin."

More laughter.

Kurt forced himself to stop, the aching in his chest becoming too much to bear. He held up a hand, a silent signal for Puck to do the same. The laughter became chuckling, which then subsided to silence.

"So, did you and Sam get it on?"

"Puck!"

Puck shrugged, as if the question was the most normal thing to ask in the world. "Just curious."

Kurt opened the bathroom door a little, the sounds of students in the hall rushing in to meet their ears. "As I said, he was a perfect gentleman." He winked and started out the door, when Puck rushed forward and grabbed his wrist, abrutly pulling him back inside.

"You still love him?"

Kurt's eyes widened, and he stared at Puck in his best 'WTF is with that question' expression, but Puck's eyebrows rose up and down comically, urging Kurt to answer.

"I suppose, even though some small part of me still despises him for what he did to me, I will always have a place in my heart for Mister Sam Evans." He squinted his eyes. "Why?"

"Because you're dating the hottest guy in Lima. Hell, in Ohio." Puck smiled devilishly. "And I'm gonna help you win him back."

"I can't wait to see where this goes," Kurt drawled in mock fear, as Puck pushed him out the door into the hallway. Kurt's hand reflexively found Puck's.

"Just wait. It's gonna be epic."

"Epic," Kurt repeated, as if hearing the word for the first time.

"Just trust me, okay?"

Kurt looked up at him and nodded.

"Okay."


End file.
